Jalal Paw
by Glacier88
Summary: This is an unofficial sequel to "Varjak Paw" by Avneil Purba. It's about Varjak's and Holly's son, Jalal. Jalal was named after his Father Varjak's Ancestor Jalal. (The current Jalal has yellow-green eyes)


**Chapter 1**

"Wake up Little One! It's me, your Auntie Tam!" Aunt Tam crouched in front of me to meet my gaze.

"Tam, I told you not to wake Jalal!" my mother Holly's gravelly voice sounded behind me. Her milky scent was as soothing as ever.

"Is he awake?" my father's proud voice stood out against the murmurs of the crowd. He was Varjak –Varjak, the Paw. Even Sally Bones' old gang was scared of Varjak! He is the coolest father ever.

I jumped up, my eyes wide and awake, to greet my father. "Father, Father! I had a dream that I was hunting a mouse, and I caught it! I actually caught it!"

"Aren't you a bit young to be hunting anything bigger than a cricket?" Varjak teased.

"In my dream, I was as big as the lions in front of the library!" I bounced excitedly.

"And your spirit is even larger," he replied fondly. "Once you grow older, I can start teaching you 'The Way of Jalal'."

"Really?" I leaned in closer, my eyes sparkling with interest.

"But only when you're older will you understand..."

The sparkle in my eyes faded and I frowned in disappointment. *Gurgle!* I looked down at my belly and then laughed. "I'm hungry!" I giggled.

"Are you now?" my mother purred from behind me. Mother was holding a half-eaten squirrel, as big as I was. "I thought you'd at least be ready to try some solid food..."

I looked into her mustard-and-ice-colored eyes and then back at the squirrel. "That's _all_ for me?" I gaped at the size of the rodent.

"No, silly!" Mother cooed. "You'll share it with Sierra and Honey."

I frowned. Sierra is a stuck up snob, and her sister is... well, she's really quiet. "Well, at least I won't have to eat it all myself." I looked at the two she-kittens coming my way and smiled as best as I could.

Sierra swaggered over, with her golden fur sparkling beautifully in the sunlight. Although she is a snob, I have to admit she's got the looks! "Hey, Jalal! What's going on handsome?" Sierra crooned, brushing up against my fur and making me feel _way_ more uncomfortable than I already was.

I stood my ground, but sort of leaned away from her. It was kind of disgusting.

"Hey Jalal," Honey whispered. I looked at her and she immediately looked down at her sandy-colored paws.

_She-cats are weird!_

"Let's eat!" I sat down in front of the squirrel and bit into the chewy flesh. The warmth of the fresh kill seeped through my bones and warmed me up on a chilly day. I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing in the clear air and squirrel scent deeply. As I exhaled, I saw my breath. I smiled in satisfaction and dug into the meal ravenously.

"Eww! Jalal!" Sierra scrunched up her nose in disgust. "You're getting blood all over your fur!"

"So?!" I retorted, with a mouthful of meat. "This is my first time eating _real_ food. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?"

Sierra looked at me scornfully and stuck up her nose.

"I think it's appropriate to eat meat however you like, the first time," Honey spoke quietly.

"No, it's not!" Sierra snarled at her sister.

Honey ducked her head and flattened her ears in fear of Sierra.

My yellow-green eyes darkened with disapproval. I quickly cleaned the excess breakfast from my fur and I stood up in front of Sierra defiantly. "Why don't you pick a fight with someone your own size?" I hissed under my breath, my muzzle inches from hers.

"But she's my twin! We're the same size!" Sierra rolled her eyes.

"You snail brain!" my pelt burned with fury. "She's weaker than you! You don't pick on cats that are weaker than you. It doesn't make sense!" My voice grew louder, drawing the attention of several cats nearby.

"Maybe it's you who is the snail brain, Snail Brain!" Sierra pushed me back with a mighty shove. "Picking a fight with your only potential mate? You have to be a real _dummy_ to do that!"

"Only potential mate? ONLY POTENTIAL MATE?!" I screeched. "I-I've got Honey... and all the she-cats my age who I haven't met yet... and definitely NOT _you_!" I looked at her with revulsion.

Sierra growled and crouched down, bunching her muscles and pounced on me. We rolled in the grass, scratching and biting each other.

"You don't want Honey! She's a wimp! And everyone knows we're together..." Sierra hissed as we rolled down the hill.

"No way! Stop spreading rumors! No one will believe you anyway!" I spat through a mouthful of fur.

"Sierra!" Auntie Tam yelled. "I know I have raised you better!" she cried as she broke us apart. She looked at me sternly, "Just wait till your mother hears about this!"

We were both bloody, but nothing major.

I bowed my head apologetically. "Sorry, Auntie Tam," I mewed as I started to clean the fresh blood from my fur.

Sierra and Honey are Auntie Tam and Uncle Omar's kittens. They're very good friends of my parents. Needless to say, I'm in BIG trouble.

"What in Jalal's name is going on here?" Varjak stormed over to me. "I know your mother and I do not tolerate this kind of behavior." He looked at me like I was a monster. "What has gotten in to you?" I bowed my head deeper in regret. I had disappointed my father. My hero.

"I- She-" I stammered.

"I don't want to hear an excuse. Do you understand that what you did was wrong?" His flame colored eyes bore deep into my soul.

"But I- Sierra, she- and Honey-" he instantly cut me off.

"Do you understand, Jalal?"

"I-… I understand." My morning instantly ruined, all because of my actions that put shame upon my father. Varjak walked over to my mother that had just heard the news.

"I talked to him." He said softly.

"What would provoke him to do such a thing?" she asked with sincerity.

"I just don't know what to do, Holly! I- if I can't keep in line my own child, how am I supposed to protect the Free-Cats?" I've never seen my father more puzzled. I lied down and put my head on my paws. I just wanted this day to end. Why has it only just begun? I looked around at the other Free-Cats. They all looked at me in disgust. I walked over to a puddle and stared at myself in the reflection in disgust. 'look at him!' I pantomimed into the mirror image. 'what a disappointment. I was hoping Varjak's child would have more self control and respect!' I sighed. The water rippled. Destroying my still reflection, distorting it. I looked up.

"Why so down, Paw?" Jess looked down at me. Her happy words only discomforted me.

"Why do you think, Jess?" I sighed. "I let down Varjak."

"Well, yeah, but I think Sierra kind of deserved it." I looked at her questioningly. Everyone loves Sierra. No one would think that she had caused the trouble. "She's a real jerk-face!" she smiled. I smiled. "I saw the whole thing. No wonder she set you off like that! I'm glad you stood up for Honey, though. Poor abused child. She'd done nothing wrong." I liked Jess a lot more now. Even though she's a lot older than me, she's not as blind as all of the grown-ups around here. 'So, since you're feeling better, you wanna learn a little bit about hunting?"

"Would I?" I jumped up my eyes wide.

"Well, would you?" she asked.

"Yes! Of course-" I got cut off by my mother.

"Not." She finished. "I'm sorry Jess, but Jalal needs some time to think about what he's done, and reflect on his actions. He has no time to play." There you have it. Leave it to parents to ruin my already bad day even more.

"I understand. Sorry Holly." She bowed her head apologetically. When my mother turned away, Jess mouthed 'sorry' to me. I followed my mother back to the makeshift nursery. The cardboard roof was saggy, and soggy. A water droplet fell on my head. Ugh. What's the matter with parents? Why can't they just leave their children be for once?

My mother noticed my wet head, and started grooming me. AGAIN. I let her, though. I'm in enough trouble as is. After the tongue lashings were over, I ran out of the nursery and yelled to my mom "I'm going to go reflect my actions by myself now, thanks for the bath!" I ran out of verbal reach before she could reply. I squeezed through the gates. I wasn't allowed out here, but it is my only escape. I can't go back.

"Jalal?" Honey whispered. I whirled around, expecting her demon-spawn sister to be with her. I sighed with relief. It was just Honey. "Where-" she paused for a moment, unsure if she should say what's on her mind in fear of her sister. "Where are you going?" she finally asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm running away, Honey. I don't expect you to ever see me again." I paused. Collecting my thoughts. "Don't tell the others… Okay?" I expected her to nod and go away, like she would normally do, but instead, she spoke and said the last thing I would expect her to say.

"Then, I'm going with you."


End file.
